Another Game to Play
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Joshua and Mr. H have returned to Shibuya and Neku and the others have continued to live their normal lives. Despite everything that has happened, the Reaper's Game still takes place, but the game will once again be thrown into chaos by a different Player
1. PreGames

_**Hello, everyone. I am LunarBlaze if you didn't already know that. I usually write Fairy Tail fics and Soul Eater fics but I decided to do something different. If this goes well, I'll keep it up, but if not, I'll take it down. Anyways, this takes place about a year after the original game. Here's the full summary:**_

_**Summary: Joshua and Mr. H have returned to Shibuya and Neku and the others have continued to live their normal lives. Neku and Shiki have very noticeable feelings for each other but continue to deny that and just keep telling everyone that they are just friends. Rhyme has slowly returned back to her old self. Despite everything that has happened, the Reaper's Game still takes place. However, the game will once again be thrown into chaos.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

**Another Game to Play**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Shibuya, New Player**

_"I wonder... how everything's been. It's been a few years since I last saw him... he was... so alone. And he died. But that hasn't been proven since he just sent me a map and a note saying he was looking forward to seeing me again. Is this the same person I knew before...? Something must have happened to make him like this."_ I stared out the window to see a huge city right below me. Shibuya, the place where he died, or at least, that was what I was told. But he was alive, though. People can't just come back to life... right? The plane slightly shook but quickly stopped. Probably turbulence or a strong gust of wind. Either way, nothing to worry about. Without a care in the world, I subconsciously took out my MP3 and stuck the ear buds in. A random song began to play just as the speakers of the plane came to life.

"Attention all passengers. We have arrived in Shibuya. Please put away and turn off all electronics, buckle your seatbelts, and adjust your seats into the upward position. Thank you and I hope you enjoy your day." I quickly followed the directions (although I only had to put my MP3 away) and glanced out the window again. The streets below were swarming with people. So many that I mistook cars for people. Hopefully, I would get used to this crowded city by the time school started. After the plane landed, I swiftly got off and went straight toward the baggage claim, despite there being no luggage yet. Seeing there was nothing to do, I took a seat next to the wall in front of one of the reclaims. I flipped open my phone to see I got three messages, two from him and one from...

_"Why would a stranger text me? Delete."_ The third message was gone. The two said his parents couldn't make the drive down here (probably because of work) and that I should take the bus or a taxi to WildKat, a cafe on Cat Street. For reason why he wanted me to meet him there, I had no clue. I would think he was busy too. A short ring vibrated in the air as the reclaim began to move and turn. I hurriedly stood up and grabbed my stuff, on which several occasions I accidentally grabbed someone else's, and out the door. Once outside, I checked the map of Shibuya and see Cat Street wasn't too far. Several blocks to two miles was about the distance. "I can make that," I smirk, speed-walking toward my destination. The walk there was relatively boring, other than hearing a few interesting conversations. However, about half way there, someone rushed past me, bumping into me as well. Judging from the impact, the person was running almost at full speed. I didn't see anything go after them though. _"I don't have time for this."_ I continued my trek to WildKat without any more disturbances whatsoever.

The streets slowly became less and less crowded as I travelled to Cat Street until there was only a few people walking every now and then. Was Cat Street not popular or something? I looked at a store a few yards away from where I stood. Jupiter of the Monkey. For some reason, I liked that trend and I always had for several years now. _"Focus. The task at hand is almost finished."_ After letting my thoughts refocus, I walked into the building a few feet from my right. It was WildKat. Once I came into the cafe, I saw there was a group of people at the tables. The biggest of the bunch had a black beanie/cap, a white, sleeveless shirt, a pair of yellow shorts, and a pair of black and red shoes. He looked pretty muscular too. The smallest dressed similar to the biggest. She had (yes, a she. I can tell from her build) a matching hat, an orange long-sleeved shirt, white-gray shorts, and black shoes with the back of them being yellow. I think I heard a bell when she moved. The two of them had their backs to me. The other girl, who was facing more sideways, had short dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a pair of circular glasses, a green short-sleeved jacket with a black shirt underneath, a red skirt, and dark red shoes. She looked like she was... holding a black, stuffed pig? Never mind. The last of them had spiky orange hair, dark blue eyes, and pale-ish tanned skin. He wore a purple, sleeveless shirt with the collard almost covering the bottom part of his face, a black wrist guard on his right wrist, white shorts, purple-shite shoes, and a pair of purple headphones around his neck. I knew the last person all too well. "Oi, Neku. Why did you tell me to come here?" The orange-haired teen looked at me and got up.

"I would have told you to meet us at Hachiko but the stores in that area were being remodeled so we came here," Neku said as he helped me put my luggage down. "But how have you been? Last time I saw you, you had an eye patch, a cast for your leg, and three broken fingers." I sighed. He just had to bring that up didn't he? Well, I had news that he might not like so let's see his reaction

"I've been fine really. Although, my parents want me to start high school in another school so that's why I'm here. I need a place to stay," I explained, seeing surprise cross his face for a second. "I would have gone to my home school but they recently closed it down temporarily." He looked at like I was joking but I wasn't. I wasn't joking in the slightest.

"I guess you'll be bunking with me then," Neku stated, rubbing the back of his head. The brunette glanced at Neku and cleared her throat, obviously wanting him to introduce them. The two with the matching hats turned to look at me and Neku as well. The pair both had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Neku looked at me and then his friends. "Guys, this is Hitomu, my cousin. Hitomu, these are my friends, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme."

"I'm glad to see you finally opened yourself up, Neku," I said teasingly as Neku half-glared at me. He got the joke though. I can see it in his eyes. Then again, I can always see the true emotions of others.

"You two look nothing alike. How are you guys related?" Shiki asked. One of the most asked questions of my life. But she had a point though, like all people who ask the related question. I look nothing like Neku. Unlike Neku, my hair was jet-black with a hint of blue and quite tamed, my eyes were a dark purple shade, and my skin was slightly tanner. I wore a white shirt with a loose black tie, black pants with a wispy-like pattern at my ankles, and gray running shoes. I had a slightly bigger build than Neku did.

"Our moms are sisters but you have a point with the looks. Hey, Neku, I'm going to go explore Shibuya for awhile. Text me when we have to go back to your place," I said, leaving before any of them could object. It's not I didn't like any of them; I just felt like I was intruding. As I walked Shibuya (making a stop at Jupiter of the Monkey, Ramen Don, and AMX), I arrived at the Scramble Crossing, the place with the most people. I was about to cross the street when my phone vibrated, signifying I received another text. I open my phone to see it was from the same person as before. Deciding that it was a spam text, I finally decided to read it. My legs began to move as the light turned green. As I opened the text, there was a screech. I turned my head to see a car moving right at me. I froze. Everything froze except the car. The car was right in front of me when I read the message.

**"Let the Games begin."**

Everything disappeared.

…

I expected horrible, immense pain, but there wasn't any.

I expected to feel my blood dripping from my body, for my body to be warm and sticky, but my body felt cold and stiff.

I expected to hear shouting, yelling, and cars honking, but it was silent.

I expected to feel broken, but I felt like I was still in one piece.

I expected my voice to scream out in any moment, but words never formed.

I expected darkness, but I'm surrounded by whiteness.

But then... all of this info began entering my head. I couldn't understand, but as soon as it stopped, everything changed.

_**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am accepting OCs but a very limited amount. I will update the positions available on my profile daily until all of them are gone. **_

_**Form:**_

_**Player:**_

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Background: (Players only)**

**Habits: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

_**Parts that must be PMed:**_

**Positions:**

**Hitomu's Partner: closed**

**Main Players: closed**

**Reapers: 2 open**

**GM/Game Master: open (might close later)**

_**Player PM stuff:**_

**Psyche: (anything from pins to modern day things like Beat's skateboard, Joshua's phone, Mr. Mew, stuff like that really) (Players only)**

**How Your OC Died: (Players only)**

**Pins: (if you use pins. You cannot be like Neku who can use every pin. Please use at most 5-6) (Players only)**

**Entry Fee: (Players only)**

_**GM PM Stuff**_

**Noise Form:**

_**Reaper PM Stuff**_

**Weapon:**

_**If I forgot anything important, please tell me. Well, I once again hope you guys enjoyed this. Until next time, bye for now!**_


	2. Day 1

_**Hi, everyone. I bet you guys weren't expecting a chapter so soon huh? I think I made a good choice with making this fic. I've had a huge amount of inspiration for this and I think I'll keep this up. I've only received one OC and that was the one that showed up this chapter. If you want to send in an OC, then please do. I also accept anonymous review OCs. However I am slightly pickier or harder to please with those ones unless I know you are a member of FF. So yeah. Read, enjoy, review!**_

**Another Game to Play**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Games, Hitomu**

Light began to replace the whiteness. The sounds and smells of Shibuya slowly returned. Something was… different, though. My eyes slowly opened to meet… feet? _"I'm on the ground…"_ I slowly stood up to see people pass by me as if I wasn't even on the ground. _"Did I… come back to life...?" _I tried to ask someone what happened but my hand just went right through them. I looked over my shoulder to see the one thing that proved I was dead. Police, ambulance, a crowding of people… proof that I had died. But then, I saw the icing on the cake of evidence. They… they were moving a body. Not just any body. My body… I could tell since one of the policemen was carrying my phone, its screen cracked. I stared at the ground and stick my hands into my pockets. I balled my hands into fists, but something else was in my left pocket. It felt like my phone but that would be impossible. Then there was also something round and flat. A button? I pulled the two things out of my pocket to see it WAS my phone and that the round button thing was a black pin with a fancy skull design. _"A Player Pin… the signification of being a part of the Reaper's Game and allows you to read the thoughts of the living… Reaper's Game… a game that has the power to bring you back to life… " _I shook my head, trying to get the stream of info to lessen. The phone beeped loudly, making me pull it out and forget my thoughts. _"Someone… is texting me?" _The text was short but had this strange eerie feeling to it.

"**Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.**

**-The Reapers**"

"_Erasure… the death of a Player in the Game…" _I shook my head again. I had to focus, letting my train of thought start up again. "_I have a feeling I should listen to this text. For all I know, it could be from the same person who sent me the text that led me to my death."_ As I put away my phone, a burning pain rose on my hand. Yelping in pain, I pulled my hand out of my pocket. On the palm of my hand, there was a bright red timer in a graffiti-like style. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. A working timer on the palm of my hand, counting down from 60 minutes. Before I could understand the circumstance, there was this strange… noise… I turned around to see frogs and wolves coming out of these strange symbols. One of the wolves pounced at me, scratching my arm and shoulder. _"Noise… the creatures of the UG that are one of the opponents of Players… what am I thinking! I have to run!" _My instincts took control of my body, dragging it across the Scramble Crossing to reach Building 104. _"That's my destination so I have to hurry before those things get m-" _I came to a halt as my body slammed into an invisible wall. _"A force field?" _I fell onto my back as the Noise began to viciously attack me, ripping my clothes and cutting my skin. _"Great, I'm going to die. Again… might as well make this death better…"_ I closed my eyes as my thoughts slowly became filled with lyrics and music. A soft yet upbeat sound resonated in my head. I guess… this was it.

"Oi, take my hand and make a pact with me!" a voice shouted in the distance. "_A pact… an agreement for two Players in the Reaper's Game to be partners for the duration of the game…"_ The info came into my head out of nowhere once again. I felt a hand grab me and lift me up from my attackers. I tried to open my eyes but my blood was already in them.

"I-I agree!" A bright, pale light enveloped me, making the horrible sounds of those monsters disappear. I slowly sat up, rubbing the blood out of my eyes. I tried to stand up but my legs began to buckle. I leaned against the wall for support, but I only fell over. The wall was gone. I landed on my side, cringing at the pain that erupted through my body. I weakly look up to see a kid with flat, neck-length hair that was a white and a slightly muscled but small build (he looked shorter than me). He wore a black t-shirt with the phrase "I'm not trying to be difficult, it comes naturally" written on the front in white with "not" and "difficult" written in yellow, a denim jacket with a pair of pockets, a pair of ice blue cargo shorts and pepper red Nikes. He had a cold look in his eyes, I couldn't tell if he really was upset or not. "Th-Thanks… I'm Hitomu… what's your name?" He didn't say anything, and instead, he helped me up and walk to 104. I had a strange feeling that this guy was like the old Neku. One that ignored others and didn't think much about others. Then again… the old Neku probably wouldn't have helped me. Once we arrived at 104, the ticking went away (which meant the timer was gone) and the stranger dropped me onto the ground.

I looked at him, feel a shock of pain travelling up my spine. His eyes were still cold, but I think I saw another emotion in them. Recognition? Respect? What was that hidden emotion? _"Wait… why can't I see his real emotions…?"_ I started to freak out a little but calmed down. This situation required me to be calm. "Again. What's your name?" Silent. "Uhhh… hello? We're partners, right? Partners are supposed to know each other's name. I'm Hitomu and you are?" Still nothing came out of that guy's mouth. There was no doubt that this guy was like the old Neku. The Neku that hated me. A lot. _"I wonder if this guy has a limit like Neku does…" _I started asking him for his name over and over and over just like how a little kid would. After a few minutes, I could see that he was getting annoyed with me.

"Shut up already! My name's Toshiro, alright!" Toshiro yelled at me, his anger and annoyance visible in his voice. This guy… was definitely like Neku. I have no doubt, but Toshiro's temper is a bit worse though…

"_I have no clue if I should be relieved or worried that this guy is my partner… maybe I should be relieved. He seems like a guy who can handle a fight. Although… I'm just worried if we can actually handle ourselves as partners. Wait. If people can come back to life through the Game then… Neku must have come back to life through this then. But… why didn't he tell me?" _Toshiro continued to glare at me as I looked for any hidden emotions in his eyes.

"Look, Hitomu. If we want to come back to life, we just need to work together and that's by not upsetting one another. Stay out of my face and I'll stay out of yours." Harsh. Very harsh. But he does have a point, except for that last part. But we do need to work together and not make things worse. My eyes began to droop, whether it was because of exhaustion, blood loss, or just the whole day in general, I didn't know and I didn't care. I was too tired to care. Although, the last thing I saw was the last thing I wanted to see.

I saw Neku, staring straight at the scene of my death. One thing was for sure… he didn't look happy at all.

_**I was kind of worried about this chapter since I had to do a lot of editing to it. First of all, the info was hard to incorporate but I thought it would be a good idea since Shiki knew what was going on while Neku didn't. That signified that Players must have gotten some kind of term basis before the Games start. Make sense? I do have a question for you guys. How would you guys describe Hitomu? I know seems like a strange, but I want to see what you people think of him since everyone has their own perspective of a character. Please be honest if you do answer this question. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, bye for now!**_


	3. Day 2 PART 1

_**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. The months have not been kind. First came homework, then projects, and finally writer's block. My updates will probably be slow until summer. I forgot to say this last chapter (which I apologize greatly about) but thank you, Edward the Pure or Ed, for your OC. And thank you everyone else who has submitted one. Anyways, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Another Game to Play**

**Chapter 3: Learn Your Psych, Hitomu**

My mind was fuzzy... Everything around me looked completely dark. Was I... dreaming still? A low growl echoed throughout the space. _"That can't be good..."_ Before I knew it, that one growl was accompanied by a whole chorus of sound. The Noise... _"Please tell me this is just a dream..." _The darkness was pulled away to reveal Udagawa, a place where "punks" usually gathered. At the end of the alley, there was a graffiti tag by CAT, Neku's favorite "artist". It looked like a stream of colors behind a black cat with a strange face and two gloved hands making those downward metal rock signs or whatever it was called. However, this wasn't time for explaining. There was boy cornered by a whole bunch of Noise. The only thing I could make out was his clothes and the fact that he was definitely a few years younger than me. _"Where's his partner?"_ The boy kept glancing at the ground and then back at the Noise. At his feet, there was a pair of white fingerless gloves, torn and ripped. There were six pins, bent and crushed, scattered around the gloves and the boy. As soon as the boy tried to pick up the gloves, the Noise attacked. Then... his voice rang out.

"Don't kill me! Please! I want to go home! I want to be with my mom, my dad, my-" Everything froze. Everything disappeared in a flash.

I sat up, startled by the dream. I knew that voice. But there was no way that could have been... _"Finally awake. Took you long enough."_ I glanced over my shoulder to see Toshiro holding two steaming bowls. Was he trying to be nice to me? As he handed me one of the bowls, the aroma became all too familiar. It was shoyu ramen. Shoyu ramen from Ramen Don, THE best ramen joint in all of Shibuya. It may not live up to that physically, but the food is worth it. Although, another reason why this place wasn't busy twenty-four-seven was probably because of location which was Dogenzaka. Dogenzaka was... a small alley way connecting Building 104 with A-East, a concert area. Dogenzaka had two big stores, Ramen Don and some sort of... store that I didn't know what was in it. I must have been spacing off since the ramen wasn't steaming hot when I started eating it.

"Hey, Toshiro, how did you know I liked shoyu ramen?" I asked him as he looked at me blankly. I really wished Ne- I mean Toshiro wasn't like this (gosh, he reminded me a lot of the old Neku). "Toshiro, I know you probably don't like being partnered up with someone, but we're both trying to get a second chance. Can you please give me a chance?" I asked him. All he did was glance at me and continue eating. Now I really wished I could read his true emotions. As soon as I finished my ramen, the phone beeped. I flipped it open to see a longer text that before.

**"Find the wanderer and silence him. Silence all of his followers as well. You have 180 minutes. Fail and face erasure.**

**-Reapers"**

The burning sensation stung my hand, making me flinch at the pain. "Hopefully, this becomes less painful over time. Right, Toshiro?" He ignored me again. Usually by then, people would snap someone or they would just ignore that person as well. Well, not me. I had known Neku long enough to know people like Neku and Toshiro had breaking points. "Well we better get started with interpreting this message. Do you think it's talking about Noise?" He answered with a grunt. "I'll take that as a maybe." I continued to think of other possibilities of what it could mean. It could be an insane person ranting, but I doubt that. Other ideas came into my head, but the Noise seemed to be the only answer.

Once I came to that conclusion, another question popped into my head. "How did you buy the ramen, Toshiro?" Shiro (as I decided to call him. Or Toshi. Whatever comes naturally) pointed to Ramen Don. Or at least, I thought he did. He was actually pointing to a decal at the base of the building. The decal looked a lot like... I pulled out the Player Pin and saw the decal matched the pin. _"Stores and restaurants with the Player Pin decal are where the UG and RG overlap... UG, short for the Underground, is where the dead participate in the Reaper's Games... the living can't see it... RG, short for Realground, is where the living exist... it is viewable from the UG..."_ Where was all of this coming from? I looked at Shiro but he didn't seem fazed by a thing in the slightest. Is this only happening to me?

"We should just hurry up and start searching," he said, catching me off guard. Despite of everything, I nodded and stood up. As I took out my Player Pin, Shiro looked at me. I looked back at him. Did he want to say something? "Before you rush into scanning, do you even know what your psych is?"

_"Scan... the term used to listen to thoughts or look for Noise... psych... the weapon of Players in the UG..."_ Again with the info. Why is this only happening to me...? I glanced at Shiro, ready to say what my psych was when it hit me. I really didn't know. Shiro stared at me, probably already figuring I don't have a psych.

"Look through your pockets. You probably missed something," he said nonchalantly. I shifted my hands through my pockets until I felt something rectangular. I pulled it out. I stared at it for few moments until I finally realized what it was. It was my MP3. The black and red colors shined in the light as if it was brand new. The charcoal ear buds didn't look damaged in the slightest. It was like the whole thing wasn't even in the accident at all. I turned it on to see all of my music was still there. Same thing with all of my playlists. But there was one new playlist. It was named "PINS".

_"Pins... used commonly for psychs and have many different abilities..."_ I opened it and it only had two "songs". The songs were "Shout" and "Network Spider" in capital letters. I clicked "Network Spider" but all it showed was a black pin with a spider web behind three purple things that looked like flower buds. I closed the playlist. This had to be my psych.

"We don't have forever. If we don't start, we'll be erased." I snapped back into reality. I must have zoning for awhile. Shiro didn't sound all too happy with me.

"Yeah." I reached for Player Pin but I couldn't find it. Then it came to me. I went to the PINS playlist and found a song labeled "Player Pin". _"I guess this is where ALL my pins will be."_ As I stuck my ear buds in into my ears, I "played" the "song". My eyes closed. The thoughts began to flood in, but I was able to control the flow, surprisingly. I searched for the Noise for bit, hearing some thoughts both normal and strange. Suddenly, an ear-splitting sound reached my ears. Everything then turned white.

Time for the mission to begin.

**TIME REMAINING: ****146:31 (2:26:31)**

_**Yes, I know. I'm evil for leaving the end as a cliffhanger after making you guys wait so long. Now, I must say that all the OC spots have been filled. Although, I might take another Reaper but all the Player spots have been filled and I decided to make the GM. I promise next chapter will have action in it and introduce the other Players and the Reaper. However, the GM won't make an appearance for awhile. The time limit I included at the end is what I'll do when I have missions that take up two or more chapters. **_


	4. Day 2 PART 2

_**Hello, my readers and writers. I'm sorry this chapter took awhile to be posted. I actually finished this two days ago but I was on a family trip and I didn't have my laptop. I was also suffering from inspiration death but the trip actually helped a lot (we went to Disney World and boy was it HUMID). I should be able to update more often now. Oh and I'm also working on another original story (I don't know if I'll post it on FictionPress but if I do, I'll tell you guys). Without further adu, lets begin.**_

**Another Game to Play**

**Chapter 4: Time to Team Up, Hitomu**

Growls... croaking... looked like the Noise were here. I opened my eyes to see several wolf and frog Noise surrounding me. If this wasn't the Reaper's Game, I would have screamed. I would have looked for Shiro, but my instincts told me not to. He was still around but not beside me. "Alright, Noise... time to play!" I brought out my MP3, already picking one the pins.

As soon as I pressed "Shout", a deafening sound erupted from the ear buds. Somehow, the sound stunned some of the Noise. Time to strike. While the pin's sound raged on (but sligh faded), I switched to "Network Spider" and aimed my palm at one of the frogs. Lightning rushed out from my palm and shocked the frog. I moved my hand in sync with the lightning to the next target. Before I could shock another, several Noise disappeared from my sight. _"Shiro."_ I couldn't help but smirk. He sure was a tough cookie.

The lightning disappeared. I peered at my MP3 and saw that the pin was dull. The word "REBOOT" was below it. _"So it only works for awhile... dang it. Although, I had to figure as much."_ I glanced at the pins to see they were both rebooting. My only option was to run and dodge until one of them was available.

I turned around just as a wolf zoomed past me. Its claws were glistening in the light. "That was too close for comfort." The last frog disappeared into static. Whatever Shiro's psych was, he sure was showing these things who was boss. A small ring echoed from my MP3. I guess I should finish the last two off.

I peered at my MP3 again to see "Spider Network" was available. I pressed the start button and aimed my palm at both of the wolves. "Say good night." Lightning crackled and lashed out at the wolves. They howled in agony before disappearing into static. My surroundings became white once again. _"I wonder why all of that had come so naturally to me..."_

Once the flash faded, the sounds and the people returned. Shiro was at my side again too. He looked pretty tired, but then again, I probably did too. He glanced at his palm with the timer on it and grimaced slightly. I peered at my timer and gained the same feeling as Shiro. We lost thirty minutes fighting. We needed to figure out the mission and fast.

And in that instant, I fell to the ground as something bumped into me. I quickly jumped back onto my feet to see a girl about my age carrying a guitar. She had light brown hair that was about medium length in a ponytail, pale skin, and sea green eyes. She wore a light blue halter top under a black and white hoodie jacket and black capris. She also had on white running shoes that kind of looked muddy. To be truthful, she looked kind of pretty.

Close behind her, another girl followed behind and helped the brunette up. The second girl was tall and slender and had dark red eyes, freckles, and tanned skin. Her fiery hair was tied into messy ponytails. She wore a white, frilly baby-doll and brown balloon shorts under a baggy, long-sleeved, pink paint-splattered off-shoulder blouse. She also wore two crisscrossed maroon belts, rust colored thigh-highs, gunmetal grey flats, and finally, a black choker, and long-chord necklace with both having a heart shaped blue stone. To top off the fire head's look, a Gatito skull hair pin.

The fire head... where have I seen her before? The brunette stood up and helped me onto my feet. The brunette brought out a notepad and started writing something. I guess she was mute. When she was finished, she showed me it. "Sorry about that. We're in a hurry to finish the mission." They're Players too, makes sense since they could see and run into us. But they haven't figured out the mission either. Maybe we can help then.

"It's alright. We haven't figured out the mission yet either. I'm Hitoshi and the one next to me is Toshiro." Shiro grunted when I said his name. The brunette gave me a skeptical glance and I just shrugged it off. "It's alright. He gives me the distant act too. But who might you two be?" The brunette wrote on the notepad again.

"I'm Natsumi but don't call me Natsu. It's annoying," she wrote. Glad she wrote that or I might just ended up calling her that.

"My name's Ai. It's nice to meet other Players in this twisted game," the fire head replied with a smile. Ai... why does that sound so familiar too?

"Hey, Ai. You couldn't happen to... what was I going to say?" My thoughts just cut off right as the words left my mouth. This was weird. I didn't forget things this easily, but I just couldn't remember what I was going to say. "Anyways, forget my unfinished question. But I do have another one. Do you guys want to work together since we'll all die if we don't figure out the mission?" Not a happy question but we had to be serious about this. The girls looked at each other and both started writing on the notepad. I guess that was one way to have a private conversation. Shiro pulled me to him, obviously irritated with me.

"Why would you ask that?" Shiro asked, a vein pop appearing on his forehead. "We don't even know their psychs or if they're Reapers pretending to be Players." Okay, he had a point but... I just had a gut feeling that they were Players. As for being good at fighting, nothing yet.

"Come on, Toshiro. We both know if we don't finish this mission we die. AGAIN. Besides, the more the merrier," I said as Shiro sighed angrily. He really reminds me of Neku...

"Fine..." We looked at the girls to see they were waiting for us to finish talking.

"Well, we don't mind teaming up but does your partner mind?" Ai asked, gaining a cold glare from Shiro. It might have been me but it appeared as if she flinched at his action. "I'll take that as a no." She smiled at me and her partner. I glanced at her in the eyes but I couldn't read a thing. I really wished I had my ability.

"Let's think. The mission has to do with silencing something or someone. The followers are probably minor Noise." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Do you think it's a Reaper we have to stop?"

"I think it's Noise but a certain kind," Shiro added blankly. He sure didn't want to help but it was good he was trying.

"Maybe it's Noise but somehow a person or people are involved," Natsumi wrote quickly. We were all making good guesses but which one was right was another question. When we stopped talking, yelling could be heard in the distance. But it sounded like gibberish. Not like different language gibberish but just gibberish. We followed the sound until we ended up back in the Scramble Crossing. The man (or should I say teen) who was yelling had light brown, messy hair and light amber eyes. He had a smaller build than mine and wore a light golden shirt, jeans, and black shoes. The look in his eyes... it didn't seem normal.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ai asked as the teen's rants went on and on. No one answered but I didn't have a clue if this was a minion or the main target. Only one choice was available. I pulled out my MP3 activated my Player Pin, sticking the ear buds into my ears.

The sound that struck my ears was horrendous.

**TIME REMAINING: 99:23 (1:39:23)**

_**I know. I do too many cliffhangers. But I love putting suspense in. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who sent in an OC. I know I promised a Reaper appearance, but I found out they wouldn't fit in the chapter so it will wait until next chapter. Sorry. If anyone is interested in hearing what my original story is about, just send me a PM. I don't know if the story is good so I want your opinions. As usual, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but hopefully, it won't take too long. I hope you all have a great summer vacation if you're on it and you have a fun 4**__**th**__** of July. Until next time, bye for now!**_


End file.
